


Wear the Mask

by NightmareJim (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Egos [6]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, Masks, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJim
Summary: After WKM and before the Abe and Wilford reunion, how was the good Colonel?





	Wear the Mask

William sat in the middle of the room, they were too loud...he hadn’t meant for his gun to go off. He hadn’t meant to shoot them, but they'll wake up soon. Like...Him.

William was sitting in the dried blood, an empty smile on his face awaiting for the bodies to rise. For the joke to be over, for everyone to sit up with a smile.

Though the ache of hunger and unfamiliarity hit him after what seemed like a week and he moved on to the next. Being the gentleman that he was, he cleaned his mess and laid them in their bed for them to wake later.

It happened again and again and again. Each time with a different name, a different aesthetic that he chose. Why he changed was beyond him, but he didn’t question things anymore.

Though this time...was different.

A man with grey skin appeared to him. He looked familiar, but also unfamiliar. He was intrigued to say the least, and he brought up his smile and greeted the stranger.

Though the smile was not kept, "Why do you hide behind the smile Wil?"

"Will? Why I haven't heard that name in years! Do I know you friend?" His eyes practically glowed with hope.

"Yes William, the Jims were so kind as to lead me to where you were." The stranger had such a nice smile.

 

"Jim! And Jim! Oh how are those two rapscallions? Still searching for a story? Also friend, William is no longer my name! It’s actually Wilford! Wilford Warfstache! The last person to call me William was...was...I don’t remember. I remember looking for my friends, such a marvelous joke they pulled! Had me thinking they were dead! They're still hiding!"

Willi-no Wilford's eyes became desperate and dark as his gun appeared in his hand, "Damien? Celine? Wh-where are you?"

The stranger approached only to meet a bullet to the stomach, he took the gun and held Wilford's face, "Wilford, how about I teach you how to wear a mask, keep people from seeing your sad."

Wilford's mustache slowly turned pink at the ends, "I would like that, may I ask your name friend?"

"Darkiplier, but you may call me Dark."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with 2 hours of sleep at 12:30 in the morning Fite me.


End file.
